Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 012
"The Secret of Corn!!" is the twelfth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. Summary Captain Corn's past is revealed. In the 18th century, Captain Corn had been harvested to America, but the ship carrying him was attacked by a pirate named Captain Roberts, which saved Captain Corn. He then decided to navigate with Roberts through the seven seas. However, they crossed paths with Dr. Faker, who while attempting to break a world record, ended up transforming Captain Corn into what he is today, due to grains of corn that spilled onto his devices. Then, the Duel between Yuma and Captain Corn continues. Meanwhile, the Numbers Club is in trouble with "Captain Corn's Nature Cruise's" traps, but Cathy's agility saves the group. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Captain Corn Duel continues from the previous Rank. Captain Corn activates the effect of "Number 50: Black Corn", detaching an Xyz Material to destroy "Garakarasu" and inflict damage to Yuma equal to its ATK (Yuma 3400 → 1900). He sets 2 cards. Yuma's Turn Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000), and Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand via its own effect as a Level 4 monster was Normal Summoned. He Overlays his 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000). Yuma then activates his Spell card "Hope Buster", which would destroy "Number 50: Black Corn", but Captain Corn activates "To Act Like Corn" to negate the effect. This card's text clearly says it only negates Effect monsters' effects, but somehow Captain Corn does actually use this card to negate "Hope Buster". Yuma attacks "Black Corn" with "Utopia", but Captain Corn activates "As Stupid As Corn", Special Summoning "Giant Tacorn" (1000/2500) from his Deck, and switching the attack target to it. As "Utopia's" ATK and "Giant Tacorn's" DEF values are the same, none is destroyed, and no player takes damage. Yuma sets 2 cards. Captain Corn's Turn Captain Corn activates "Black Corn's" effect, detaching an Xyz Material to destroy one of Yuma's monsters and inflict damage to him equal to its ATK, but Yuma activates "Oops! Than Sword", changing the target to "Zubaba Knight" (Yuma 1900 → 300). Captain Corn switches "Giant Tacorn" to Attack Position, and due to its effect, both itself and "Black Corn" gain ATK equal to each other's ATK (both 1000 → 3100), and attacks "Utopia" with "Black Corn". Yuma activates "Utopia's" effect, detaching an Xyz Material to negate the attack. Captain Corn than attacks "Utopia" with "Giant Tacorn", but Yuma activates "Second Reflector", negating its attack and inflicting damage to Captain Corn equal to its ATK as 2 monsters with the same ATK attacked this turn (Captain Corn 4000 → 900). Yuma's Turn Yuma activates the Spell card "Remember Attack", activating the effect of his previously negated "Hope Buster", which destroys Captain Corn's "Black Corn" and inflicts damage to him equal to its ATK (Captain Corn 900 → 0). Yuma wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. References